Kuda vs Alien
by bocahpolos
Summary: Pangeran Kuda dan Alien dalam misi mencari pasangan hidup ke bumi, bagaimana kejadian absurd yang akan terjadi? / Vhope, HopeV pokoknya uke!Tae/ Yaoi, typo,/ Prolog! / Wanna read and give me some ripiu? :3


Kuda vs Alien

by Hyutochael aka bocahpolos

Cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung, etc

Warning : Always Yaoi/Boyslove, ooc, typo(s), gaje, slow update.

Summary : Pangeran Kuda dan Alien dalam misi mencari pasangan hidup ke bumi, bagaimana kejadian absurd yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

 **Planet Dope**

"Taehyung V! Kau di panggil pimpinan!" sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia itu seketika berhenti berbicara pada bunga yang baru saja ia tanam. Kepalanya menoleh melihat bawahan ayahnya menyeru cukup keras.

"Ya ya, katakan aku akan datang dalam 30 menit, kau mengganggu sesi curhatku." kembali mata Taehyung tertuju pada tanaman berwarna pelangi tersebut. Mendengar tapak kaki yang mulai menjauh, Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suara dan curhat kepada tanaman itu.

"Aku tau apa yang akan pimpinan katakan padaku. Aku sudah medengarnya ratusan kali, Blue - _nama sang bunga_ -" helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari hidung Taehyung. Matanya menatap bunga yang sedikit layu karna baru di tanam. Setengah jam pun berlalu, ia segera berdiri dan membersihkan celana hitamnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Blue, aku harus menemui pimpinan tua itu, kalau tidak telingaku akan sakit mendengar sirine sial itu." senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah tampan Taehyung, senyuman yang selama ini hanya ia perlihatka pada tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya.

Keluar dari ruangan khusus itu, Taehyung langsung memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke puncak tower pemerintahan-yang sekaligus rumahnya.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu sekalipun, Taehyung menyelonong masuk menemui sang pimpinan. "Jadi, apa topik pembahasan kita masih sama ayah?" wajah Taehyung menampakkan raut bosan. Pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi di belakang meja transparan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ah anakku yang manis, jangan galak-galak dengan ayahmu yang tampan ini. Well- topik pembahasan kita masih sama. Jadi, kapan akan kau bawa calon alpha mu?" bola mata Taehyung memutar. "Ah come on ayah, kau tau tipe ku sangat high sampai-sampai tidak ada yang memenuhi kriteria ku di planet ini." ini semacam pengalihan.

Pimpinan planet itu tersenyum ramah pada sang anak, "Kau tau planet tetangga jauh kita bukan? planet bumi, ku dengar disana banyak laki-laki yang bisa mecapai kriteriamu"

"Hell! Demi tanaman-tanamanku! penduduk bumi saja tidak beres menangani planet mereka, ayah malah menyarankan calon peminpin planet ini dari penduduk bumi? no! aku yakin pasti planet ini akan langsung rusak!" lihatlah badan Taehyung seolah berapi-api, rambutnya saja sampai berubah kemerahan.

"Hei disana masih ada orang yang peduli dengan planet rentan itu. Batas waktumu 15 hari, kalau disana sekitar 2 bulanan mungkin atau lebih. Kali ini aku memaksamu." seringaian terpampang jelas terlihat pada wajah sang pemimpin.

Warna rambut Taehyung makin berwarna merah- _pertanda sangat marah_ -, ia menggeleng tidak terima atas perintah ayahnya.

"Aku menolak!"

Trassss!

Tiba-tiba saja lantai yang di tempati Taehyung menghilang dan ia jatuh kesaluran yang membwanya kedalam pesawat mini luar angkasa berauto pilot yang diatur oleh ayahnya.

"KAU KEJAM AYAH!" teriakan Taehyung semakin menyusut seraya lantai itu kembali kebentuk semula, sang pimpinan hanya tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

 **HorsesLand**

Di sebuah negri dongeng, terdapat sebuah kerajaan atau pulau dengan nama Kerajaan Kuda. Dimana kerajaan tersebut di pimpin oleh seorang raja kuda bernama Jung Siwon. Sang raja sudah lelah dengan sikap anak semata wayangnya, si pangeran kuda yang tak jua memberikan cucu kepadanya -cucu? calon permaisuri untuk anak itu saja belum ada- makanya saat ini sang raja menyuruh para bawahannya untuk mencari pangeran kuda itu, pasti sang pangeran sedang berkuda pada saat sore hari ini di tanah luas di belakang kerajaan.

"Sang pangeran datang!" teriakan para penjaga di pintu masuk terdengar. Siwon tersenyum melihat sang anak muncul dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat sore baginda Raja, ada gerangan apa raja memanggil saya?" pangeran kuda membungkukkan badannya pertanda hornat.

"Jangan terlalu formal Hoseok-ah.." senyuman masih tersedia melekat di wajah tampan sang raja yang berlesung pipi. Hoseok -sang pangeran kuda- menegakkan badannya dan menatap sang ayah.

"Jadi ada apa ayahanda?"

"Kau tau kan anakku, aku sudah tua renta, kau akan jadi penerusku. Carilah seorang putri dan buatlah cucu, agar aku bisa melimpahkan kekuasaan ini padamu nak." Hoseok ingin sekali hari ini menjadi anak yang kurang ajar, karna melihat tampang mengiba -baca memelas- sang raja yang tak ada pantas-pantasnya. Dan hell, tua renta? kalian bisa melihat otot lengan sang raja tercetak dengan kokoh di baju itu.

"Ah maafkan aku ayahanda. perempuan di negri ini hanya melihat dari harta saja dan aku tidak menyukai yang seperti itu ayahanda." alasan yang keseribu kali.

"Tapi hari ini adalah tenggang waktu yang kita sepakati kemarin anakku." raja kuda itu masih tersenyum. Hoseok sedikit berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ayahanda memberikan waktu lagi kepadaku?" senyuman hoseok mengembang menampakkan lesung pipi di dekat bibirnya. wajah sang raja Siwon yang ramah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Seret Pangeran Kuda Hoseok ke pintu hukuman! Kuberi kau waktu untuk mencarinya ke dunia manusia, tidak ada penolakan! Paman mu akan menemui disana!" dengan itu para pengawal yang berjumlah sepuluh orang langsung menyeret Hoseok, sang pangeran hanya bisa ternganga, dunia manusia? Apa? Dunia para kaum rendah itu? TIDAK!

"TAPI A-" mulut Hoseok langsung bungkam ketika sang raja mengangkat tongkat ajaibnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Day 0**

Tengah malam, gelap gulita di tengah hutan yang entah dimana, bibir itu terus mengumpat tak jelas yang di tujukan untuk ayahnya. Kim Taehyung keluar dari ufo nya yang sudah berubah otomatis menjadi mobil berwarna merah. Kedua antenanya yang berada di kepala sudah di samarkan dengan sebuah topi, ia masih tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghilangkan antena itu, bisa gawat kalau manusia melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Ugh!

Pintu ajaib tertutup meninggalkan pemuda dengan rahang sexy itu, ia menghela nafas, mau di kata apalagi, ia harus segera mencari putri untuk di jadikan permaisuri kerajaan kuda, kalau tidak sang raja akan mengutuknya menjadi kuda di dunia manusia ini, percayalah sudah ada yang terkena kutukan itu. Dengan langkah gontai Hoseok berjalan di hutan yang kelam, mencari penerangan dan berharap sang paman sudah ada di ujung hutan ini untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"Antena apa itu?!" telunjuk pemuda dengan setelan seperti pada jaman dahula kala era victoria pada seorang pria lainnya. Yang di tunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bisa kau tidak berisik tuan? Ini sudah malam." rambut Taehyung berubah keabu-abuan.

"Woa- lihat rambutmu!"

"Ku bilang diam sial! Apa-apaan juga dengan pakaian mu? Seperti jaman nenek moyang umat manusia saja."

Wait- keduanya terdiam, lalu kedua pasang mata itu menatap tubuh satu sama lain. Hell!

.

.

.

.

Tebeceh

:'v apa-apaan ini wkwkwkw, ini ff vhope pertama saya -udah aku tulis beberapa bulan yang lalu- :* kapel ter ehem di bts menurut guee, menurut gue loh. Ide sebagian tercipta karna di sela-sela main rp dan si jhope nyeritain dongeng yang isinya tentang pangeran kuda :v tau ae lu kuda wkwkwkw (?) makasih loh mantan tersayang :'*

LOL ini slow update ._. beneran SLOW karna mau namatin ff yang lain *nyengir polos*

Ada yang bersedia review? Ada aja ya umumumu :*

MAKASIHHH :*

Salam

Bocahpolos


End file.
